Gold
by thatgirljazz
Summary: After Éponine leaves Enjolras to raise their two year old daughter alone, he has to learn how to rebuild his life. Five years later, Enjolras realizes he has let go of the past and accept what it's in front of him, specifically, Kayla, a friend that could be so much more. Once he thinks he has a handle on things, Éponine contacts him and wants to see their daughter, Camille.


_A/N: Thanks so much to Angie (totallyhawkward) for encouraging this fic. It wouldn't have been made without you. And to Reg (myfairytailending) for answering all my crazy questions. Also, thank you to Thea (youarethesentinels) for your blessing. Enjoy and please give feedback!_

_"And I love her so, I wouldn't trade her for gold"- Once_

"Papa! I'm gonna be late!" Camille swings herself into the office.

Enjolras' eyes scan the email he just received. "Okay, Cam."

The front door opens, but he barely hears it.

"Wow, she was right, "Kayla's smirking at him as she leans against the doorway.

"Did she call you to take her to school?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, I-"

Kayla waves her hand and walks over to Camille.

"You ready to go, kiddo?"

"Grantaire's right, Papa. You are a workaholic."

Enjolras turns in his computer chair to face her. "Well, can you give this workaholic a hug?"

Camille smiles and jumps into his arms. "I love you."

"Love you too," he kisses her cheek.

She hops off his lap.

"You got your lunch?"

Camille gives him a look and for a moment his heart stops. Even though her eyes are blue like his, the look, it's one her mother would give him constantly. He forces himself to smile. "Of course, you do."

Kayla's brow furrows, but he shakes his head at her. His ex-wife has always been off limits.

"Say goodbye to your dad."

"Papa."

"Okay, you French weirdos," she teases.

"Papa isn't even French, Kayla. That's Pere."

"Whatever. I took Spanish, girl," he hears Kayla say as they walk out.

Enjolras laughs.

The move from France to the United States was an adjustment, but after she left, he couldn't stay there. Thankfully, some of Les Amis had immigrated there with him. Marius and Cosette couldn't. Marius had his own law firm to tend to and she had been promoted at the hospital. He admired the Pontmercys for having such a large combined income, but still having jobs. With their respective family's money, they could've been set for life, but they still worked 40 hours a week. Despite all that, they always came for holidays and Cosette and Camille Skyped and emailed quite a bit.

His fingers brush over the handle of the lowest drawer in his file cabinet. He stops and pulls his hand away. No. Not today.

When Enjolras gets back from the firm, he hears some alternative rock playing in his kitchen. Camille is dancing around the island while she dries the dishes that Kayla hands her.

"You're doing my dishes..." he sets his bag on the stool.

"I didn't want to have to call the CDC. So yeah, I'm doing your dishes," Kayla puts the final dish in the dishwasher and shuts it.

"Didn't you have work?" Enjolras gets two bottles of water and hands one to Camille.

"Papa-"

"You need to drink more water."

"Fine," she twists the cap off and drinks. She grimaces.

He turns his attention back to Kayla. He's about to repeat the question, but her voice stops him.

"You questioning my work ethic?"

"Well-"

Kayla gives him such a steely blue eyed glare that the words die in his throat.

"My column isn't due until Thursday. I've only got edits to make so I left an hour early to get her from school. My boss was cool with it. Sue me," her blue eyes widen at her last words.

"Cam," he turns to his daughter,"you need to get cleaned up. I'll run a bath."

"Why?"

"Because your uncles are coming over."

"Like they-"

"Camille."

"Why can't I shower?"

"You can. If you do it soon, as in, now."

Camille groans and puts the water bottle back down on the island. She trudges up the stairs.

"I blame her back talk on you, by the way," Enjolras says taking a swig from his water bottle. It's sort of a lie. She gets it from her mother. He knows that, but Kayla's own feisty attitude doesn't help.

"Got dinner covered?" Kayla asks, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I don't need you to do everything. I can feed my child," his tone is unexpectedly harsh.

Kayla blinks and her eyes dart to the microwave. "I gotta go." She takes her bag off the counter and slings it over her shoulder.

"Kayla," he wants to reach out, but doesn't.

She doesn't say anything for a moment and keeps her back to him. "Are we still doing Brookfield this weekend?"

His eyebrows knit together. "Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

Kayla shrugs. "Just checking."

"Kayla. I didn't-"

"Enj, I'm not trying to take over here. Okay?"

Enjolras stares at her. He's known her for almost two years now, but they've never really had this conversation. When Grantaire recommended Enjolras to Kayla to take her case, Cam had half day kindergarten so he had to work from home and they bonded instantly. He had never seen Cam act like that around a woman before. Not even Cosette. It just fit.

"I don't think you're taking over."

"Then what the," she lowers her voice," hell was that?" She can swear like a sailor if she wants, but she never swears around Cam. He's always appreciated that.

"I was fine with you taking her to school. But then you doing my dishes and then asking me about dinner..." Enjolras runs a hand through his blond hair.

Kayla has never seen him struggle with his words like this. He's usually so damn eloquent it's annoying.

"It made me...no...it reminded me how poor of a father I can be," he can't look at her, so she snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"Don't you dare."

He just stares at her.

"Yeah, you get tunnel vision, but when she's got your attention, she's got it. You're doing the best with what you have to work with here."

"Meaning?"

"You, Enj. You're not the most naturally paternal guy I know, but you do it," Kayla brushes her brown bangs out of her blue eyes.

Enjolras shakes his head and looks at the floor. She's right. He was never meant to be a father. She places her finger under his chin and tilts it up. She's only four inches shorter him. Not the height difference he had gotten so used to. "Ask Camille about her writing assignment. Then you'll see what I mean."

She walks to the door and it takes him a moment to realize. He opens it for her.

"See ya tomorrow."

Enjolras nods. "See ya." He closes the door after her and finishes cleaning up. The noodles are simmering in the pot when Camille comes down the stairs. Her wet brown hair clings to her face. It has a slight curl, but isn't as bad as Enjolras' when he grows it out, which never happens anymore. The perfect combination of her parents' DNA.

"Happy?" she puts her hands up.

"I'll be happier if you finish that bottle of water," he says. He's never been the best cook, but this will do for the guys. He can't see it, but he knows Cam is rolling her eyes.

Combeferre is the first to arrive and fixes Enjolras' sauce immediately. There wasn't enough garlic. Enjolras thanks him with a smile. Courfeyrac brings some garlic bread and comments on how pretty the girl at the bakery was. This time Enjolras shares Camille's eye roll. Grantaire is last like usual and brings wine. Before Camille was born, these gatherings involved more alcohol, cards, and lewd conversation that Enjolras disapproved of. They also involved more people. Joly was in Zambia working at an HIV/AIDS clinic which they all thought was very brave of him, especially considering his hypochondriac tendencies. Bousett and Musichetta missed him, but knew he was doing something good and knew he'd be back with all sorts of imaginary diseases. Jehan was in London where he had published his first book of poetry. Feuilly worked for the United Nations and traveled quite a bit, occasionally running into Bahorel who worked for CNN. They were all so close in their much younger, more naive days, but life had split them up. If it wasn't for technology, Enjolras believes they'd never really be in touch at all.

Enjolras is lost in his thoughts about all this when he hears Grantaire say Kayla's name.

"You there?" he waves his hand in front of Enjolras' face. "Cam says Kayla took her to school."

"Yeah, she called her. I was distracted," Enjolras grabs his glass of wine.

"Kayla's always saving your a," Grantaire cuts himself off," butt. So how was school, little lady?"

"This boy in my class won't leave me alone. He's always pushing me and grabbing my hair," Camille's tone is neutral. She grabs her drink. Les Amis smile. They can see her anger brooding over the surface, just like Enjolras.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Combeferre asks, feeling the need to bestow some non-violent advice upon his goddaughter.

"No! I don't wanna talk to him. He's just mean."

"Maybe he likes you," Courfeyrac suggests.

"What? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would he push me around if he liked me?" Camille scoffs.

"Some boys aren't great at expressing their feelings," Courfeyrac eyes her father, before looking back at her.

"Talk to Kayla about it. Maybe she can explain it better than us stupid boys," Grantaire smiles at her.

"Probably. She's smarter than all of you," Camille laughs.

"I'll drink to that," Grantaire raises his glass.

"You should've invited her," Courfeyrac says before swirling some noodles around is fork.

"I didn't think about it," Enjolras takes another sip of wine.

"Of course you didn't. That's why she isn't here," Grantaire raises his eyebrows. "If only she'd let me paint her."

Camille stares at him. "Why would you want to paint Kayla?"

Grantaire loses the ability to speak as his throat tightens and his eyes widen. "Uh..I just meant that she's a very pretty lady and it's nice to paint pretty ladies?"

"You're weird Uncle R," she shakes her head.

"Isn't that the truth," Courfeyrac snickers.

"Do you need me to talk to your teacher about this boy?" Enjolras asks, finally commenting on the subject. There's the signature spark in those blue eyes, just waiting to be kindled into a fire.

Camille laughs at how serious he looks. "No, Papa. I'm fine. Really. He's just a stupid boy."

"That may be, but if he's hurting you-"

"He pushed me down on the playground and pulled my hair. I got it."

"Did you forget she's _your_ daughter?" Grantaire smiles.

"I'm fine, Papa," she smiles again and Enjolras softens.

"You got it? You learn that from Kayla?" he raises his eyebrows.

"I got it," she giggles.

Enjolras smiles and looks at the clock. "You can have one of those cookies you and Kayla made and then off to bed."

"But-"

"Bed. You've been staying up too late."

"Fine."

Camille takes her sweet time picking out a cookie from the jar and takes tiny bites.

"Did you do your homework?"

"You ask that now?"

Enjolras clenches his jaw and raises his eyebrows. "Well, did you?"

"I did it after Kayla picked me up."

"I saw you dancing."

"That was after."

"Okay."

Camille smiles triumphantly and finishes her cookie.

"Say goodnight and brush your teeth. Then I'll be up."

She gives each of her uncles a hug before going up the stairs.

"She's the best," Grantaire laughs.

The other Amis nod, smiling.

"I'll be right back," Enjolras gets up. He turns on Camille's night light and sits at the foot of her bed.

"Teeth all brushed?"

She gives him a big toothy smile.

"What's that in your hand?"

"_Kittens in the Kitchen_. It's the Animal Ark series that Kayla got me for my birthday," she gives him a real smile this time.

"Kayla's name is in the air today," he mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing. That's the one your teacher recommended right?"

"Yeah. She said it's usually for 8 year olds, but since I'm in a higher reading level that I should try it," he can hear the pride in her voice. She's so smart. He smiles and gives her kiss on the forehead.

"You can read one chapter and then bed. I'll be coming up to make sure you're asleep."

"I will be," she sighs.

"G'night," he stands up.

"G'night," she replies in a sing song voice.

Enjolras hears laughter coming from the kitchen. "What did I miss?"

"We were just saying," Courfeyrac began," that if you had told us in college that you'd be tucking in a seven year old daughter instead of running from the police, we never would've believed it."

"If I remember correctly, you all ran with me," he points out as he sits back down.

"Glad to do it, fearless leader," Combeferre smiles.

Grantaire scratches his temple. "We were really stupid back then, huh?"

"I'd say passionate," Courfeyrac corrects.

"Remember when Éponine-" Grantaire stops himself, realizing who he just mentioned. He shakes his head. "We had a lot of fun."

Enjolras is silent and finishes his glass of wine. Les Amis start talking about the Blackhawks and how well they're doing. He barely listens. He did have a lot of fun back then. If only he knew what it would cost him. He checks the clock and excuses himself. Of course, a half an hour later, Camille is still awake, reading.

"What did I say?" he sighs, hanging in the doorway.

"I just wanted-"

"Gimme the book," he walks over to her and she begrudgingly hands it over. "So, uh, Kayla told me about a writing assignment?"

"She would."

"What's that?"

"We had to write about our heroes."

"Okay."

Camille doesn't meet his eyes and he starts to panic. Is she afraid to tell him who she picked? Is he going to be insulted or offended? He wouldn't get mad at her. She knows that, doesn't she? "So who did you pick?" he starts hoping it's Kayla. He'd be okay with that. He'd understand it too.

"You," she looks up at him.

"Me?" he has to sit down.

"Who'd you think it was?"

"I was hoping it was Kayla."

"And not you?"

"I didn't consider myself."

"I know you're busy, but you still make sure I get to do cool stuff like go to museums and pet stingrays. And you always tuck me in."

Enjolras swallows.

"And you're my Papa."

He blinks back the tears and gives her hug. He kisses her hair and pulls back. "Get some sleep."

"G'night, Papa."

"G'night."

He comes back downstairs.

"Your dishes look cleaner than usual," Combeferre comments as he puts the pasta and sauce away in the fridge.

"Kayla did them. She said she didn't want to call the CDC," Enjolras sits down and finishes his glass of wine.

"You really have a type," Courfeyrac laughs.

"What?"

"You do," Grantaire nods," pushy, witty brunettes."

"There's nothing going on between me and Kayla."

"Sure," Grantaire winks and sips his wine.

Brookfield Zoo is overrun with families. Of course it is. It's Saturday. Enjolras curses under his breath as he tries to find a parking spot.

"We should've just left the car-"

"Kayla, I-"

"You're never gonna find a space-"

Enjolras turns a hard right and swings into a space. Kayla's head bumps into the window and glares at him.

"Sorry."

Kayla rolls her eyes. "Don't even try when you're not."

Enjolras chuckles and helps Cam out of the car. She demands that they pet the stingrays first. After that, they just wander to wherever Cam wants to go. Around lunch, they eat the lunches Enjolras packed. It was a lot better than the food there and cheaper.

Kayla hates the smell of the monkeys. She's happy when they see the penguins. Camille starts walking like a penguin.

"Your daughter is adorable!" a woman says to Kayla and Enjolras.

Enjolras just stares at the woman, unable to speak.

"Oh-thank you-but I'm not-she's not mine-he's her dad," Kayla explains, feeling her neck get hot. It looks like Enjolras is trying to set her on fire with his mind. His intense glare is not lost on the woman.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's okay," Kayla gives her a smile. She returns it.

"She is adorable," she nods and walks away.

Enjolras doesn't say much after that. Camille is too busy with the animals to notice, thankfully. Kayla wishes she could be that easily distracted. She doesn't really know what she did. It's not until Camille passes out on the couch that she finds out.

"You gonna talk to me or keep up this cold shoulder thing?" Kayla finally asks.

"It's okay?" Enjolras grips the rim of the island.

"What?" Kayla steps closer to him.

"That's what you told that woman! It's not okay. And you're not allowed to say it is!" he rounds on her.

"I had to say something! You didn't say anything! What was I supposed-"

"It wasn't your place, Kayla! Camille is my daughter!"

Kayla scoffs. "I know that, Enj. Believe me."

"Don't call me that."

"What is your problem? Huh?"

"You!"

Kayla takes her purse off the stool. "I don't have to take this sh-crap from you. You have some serious emotional problems."

"Right because you know everything about me," he scoffs, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, I don't," she almost laughs. It surprises him."I've known you for two years and I still have no idea who you really are. Do me a favor and don't call me for a while. I'll just hang up."

She rushes to the door, but opens it quietly so that she doesn't wake up Cam.

Enjolras sighs and runs his hands through his blond hair. He closes his eyes.

Kayla doesn't come over or call for an entire week. Camille has no idea why.

"Papa? When is Kayla coming over?" Camille asks him when he's in his office.

"I don't know. I'm busy, Camille," he says briskly.

"Fine," she mutters to herself and walks into the kitchen. She picks up the phone and dials her godfather.

"Uncle Ferre?"

"What's up, Cam?"

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"Papa won't tell me why he won't call Kayla and she hasn't come over all week."

"Did something happen at the zoo?"

"No, it was so much fun."

"Hmm. I'll find out for you, Cam."

After hanging up, Combeferre goes over to Kayla's place. He knocks on the door.

"Cam's worried about you," he says as she opens it.

Kayla sighs. "I didn't want that. I just don't wanna see Enjolras."

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Combeferre asks.

"Yeah. Come in."

She puts a kettle on as she explains the zoo trip.

"Sometimes he just snaps. I don't get it. He sees that it hurts me and then other times he just keeps going. It drives me up the wall because..." she looks away.

"Because?"

"C'mon, Ferre, you know," she arches an eyebrow.

He smiled. Everyone did, well except for maybe Enjolras.

"He won't let me in," she grips the counter.

"It's not my place to tell you why, Kay, but you didn't do anything wrong," his voice softens,"You have every right to be hurt. I'll talk to him. See if I can smooth things over. He went into super work mode so I knew something was up."

"You really get him, don't you?" she shakes her head.

"He's my best friend. But don't doubt yourself. You know him better than you think," he touches her shoulder.

"I just-growing up my family life was pretty shitty. I never felt at home in my house. I wasn't welcome. But with Enj and Cam, I feel it. Do you think that's bad? Like I've wormed my way into a family that isn't mine?" she looks at him.

"Trust me, Kay. You haven't wormed your way into anything. You don't know how much smoother you've made things."

"Then why does he make me feel like an outsider sometimes? I thought we were getting somewhere, you know?"

"You are. He's just holding onto...I'll talk to him."

Combeferre waits until Camille's in bed. He knows Enjolras won't talk if she's awake. He knocks and stuffs his hands in his pockets, waiting.

Enjolras opens the door and raises his eyebrows. "Evening, Combeferre."

"Cam asleep?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we need to talk," he pushes past him to get inside. He goes into Enjolras' office.

"About what?" Enjolras asks, closing the door.

"I just saw Kayla," Combeferre gives him a look.

"Why did you do that?" he glares back at him.

"Because my goddaughter asked me to. She misses Kayla."

Enjolras growls. "I just can't handle Kayla right now."

"She told me what happened. She didn't do anything, Enj."

There's a sharp tone in Combeferre's voice and Enjolras knows he's right. "It's just-that woman thought she was her mom."

Combeferre hates seeing him like this, but he has to bring her up. "And you got upset because Éponine isn't here?"

Enjolras glares at him. "Don't say-"

"I'm saying it because you can't see what's in front of you! Éponine left you. You made a wonderful daughter and she left you."

Enjolras' blue eyes flicker to the drawer before he looks back at Combeferre. His heartbeat quickens, but he tries to breathe as the pain fills his chest.

"Maybe she wasn't made for it. Maybe she couldn't handle being a mom and your wife. I don't know."

He continues to listen, but moves to the window with his back to Combeferre. He can't look at him and hear this.

"But Kayla is not Éponine. She's much more patient and calmer with you."

"Combe-"

"Don't you deny it. I know how you feel about her."

Enjolras knows he can't. Maybe with the other guys, but not Combeferre. He won't let him.

"You're driving her away and she has no idea why."

He turns back around. "I know. I have to talk to her."

It takes him five rings before Kayla picks up. She agrees to come over when Camille's asleep. He doesn't know how this will go and neither of them want to fight in front of her, especially since she's already worried.

"Thank you for coming," Enjolras says as he opens the door.

"I almost didn't," Kayla sighs. She doesn't know how much more she can take from him.

He leads her into the kitchen and they sit down at the table.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your fault."

"Then why did you act like it was?"

"Because I don't know how to handle this. You and Cam. You and me. Any of it," he's struggling to find the words again.

Kayla stares at him when he mentions them...together. She's really listening now.

"I've kept you in the dark because I don't know how to talk about this. But I need to tell you," he puts his hand up, wanting her to wait just a second. He goes into his office and pulls the last drawer of his file cabinet. He grabs the photo and comes back. He places it in her hands.

"My ex-wife, Éponine," he explains as she looks at the photo," she left me and Cam about five years ago."

Kayla looks down at it and blinks back her tears. Everything makes so much more sense, but that's not why her heart is stinging. It's the photo. Enjolras has a beautiful dark haired young woman in his arms. She's laughing with her head thrown back, but he's just smiling and looking at her. He's absolutely captivated.

"At university, I was really active on campus," Enjolras explains, scratching his head," I was very idealistic. Thinking I could change the world through the power of words."

Enjolras didn't notice the petite brunette that always came to meetings even though Marius had introduced them multiple times. She hung in the back with her sketchbook. Enjolras found it odd that she'd come to meetings, but didn't listen, until he realized. She was not here for the speeches. She was here for Marius. It would've been fine, except Marius was so painfully naive that he never saw it. He called her his best friend and yet he had no idea.

Halfway through the semester, Éponine got a new roommate named Cosette and Marius was a goner. Apparently, the girls had known each other when they were younger, which made it even more annoying for Éponine. That's when she actually started paying attention to the meetings, especially when Marius brought Cosette along.

She hadn't said anything for months, but now, it seemed that Enjolras couldn't get a word out without getting a comment from her. She complained that he wasn't considering the female student body enough and that if he wanted to attack the injustices on campus, he needed to start there. He had considered it, of course, but he needed to build a foundation first. She disagreed. She started drawing little cartoons of him yelling with his arms up while everyone around him was asleep. Sometimes they varied, but they all amounted to him being a pointless privileged white boy. She'd always leave the sketches right on top of his notes.

It wasn't until Combeferre suggested that she had a point that Enjolras started taking her criticisms seriously. She suggested that he branch out of his own small club and reach out to other organizations. Together, they organized a Slut Walk on Valentine's Day to protest the date rape statistics and drew in a lot of support. She made really clever posters and signs, putting her art skills to use.

They continued working together and Enjolras still can't remember when it started. It was somewhere between in the late nights at the library and the charcoal stains on her fingers that were as dark as her hair that he fell. He didn't want to. He had so many plans for himself and none of them involved falling in love. He was going to complete his Political Science and History double major and become a lawyer. A significant other would distract him and he couldn't be distracted, but she wedged her way in all the same.

On her twentieth birthday, the fourteenth of April, she kissed him. Just outside her dorm, when he was saying goodbye, she jumped on him and kissed him. He hadn't said anything, but she knew. It took him completely by surprise. He barely caught her, but once he did, he didn't want to let her go.

It was a rocky start. Éponine was just as stubborn as he was and even more impatient. Sometimes, she'd walk out and not come back for hours. The first few times, he went after her, but she'd just sprint farther away from him. She wanted to be away from him. He learned to just let her go. She came back and when she did, she was a little more willing to talk. But only a little. He exercised many a diplomatic answer when it came to their arguments, even though she always knew what he was trying to do. All of the fighting was worth it because she was his and he was hers. They pushed each other, but that was because they supported one another. He went to every art show and she helped edit every one of his papers.

Éponine opened his acceptance letter to law school because he was too nervous. She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. As he stumbled, struggling to hold onto her, he whispered in her hair that he loved her. She had a year left after he graduated and he didn't know if they could do the distance, but he loved her. Éponine just smiled and said she loved him too. They celebrated on the floor next to the couch and a week later, she was pregnant.

Éponine was terrified and shaking, but Enjolras was steady. He believed since they loved each other that they could handle it. He would defer law school for a year, so that she could graduate and they'd take it from there. She agreed and a few days later, Enjolras proposed. He wanted to prove how committed he was to her and their baby. He wasn't going to run out on her. He had never seen himself as the marrying kind, but a year ago, he wasn't the kind to fall in love either.

Despite his parents' push for a big wedding, Éponine wanted something small. Enjolras worked two jobs, refusing to accept any money from his parents. He needed to do this himself. It was a hard nine months. The pregnancy was extremely difficult for Éponine and she never got comfortable, but it all seemed worth it on October 21st.

When Enjolras held her for the first time, he didn't know he could love someone so much so quickly. He didn't even know he was capable of that kind of emotion until now. He wanted her safe and happy. He never wanted to fail her. For the first time in his life, he felt scared. He looked over at his exhausted wife and the feeling disappeared. They would be okay.

Les Amis were a Godsend. Despite their own busy schedules, they were always willing to watch Camille, so that Éponine could go to class or Enjolras could go to work. They wouldn't have made it that first year without them.

After Éponine graduated, they fought more. Éponine went on more of her walks. He could tell she was restless, but he didn't know what to do about it. They had a child now. She had to be first, right?

One night, Éponine didn't come home. Muschietta called him and told him she was spending the night at her place because she needed a break. She needed a break? What about him? He asked her this when she got home and it sparked another argument. She slammed the door and Camille woke up. Enjolras cradled her against his chest until she stopped crying. After that fight, Éponine seemed to settle in and Enjolras thought they were okay. They still fought, but it wasn't as often. They made it until a week before Camille's second birthday. Cosette had convinced Enjolras to have a big party at her and Marius' house. He let her plan it. He was busy with law school, so he was happy that she was so willing to plan it. Maybe he was too busy. Maybe he was lying to himself. Maybe a bit of both, but he honestly never saw it coming. He went to the park with Camille and when he came back, he saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Enjolras,_

_I can't do this. _

_-Éponine_

He put Camille in her crib and went into their room. He checked the drawers first. Her clothes were gone. He rushed to the bathroom. It was all cleared out. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he felt sick. She was gone?

Enjolras sank to the floor. She was gone. Les Amis tried to tell him that she wasn't serious. She was coming back. She needed space. When the divorce papers came, they were all surprised. This time, Enjolras wasn't. She meant it. She couldn't do it. She didn't talk to him at the proceedings. She had her lawyer do all the talking. When Enjolras was awarded full custody of Camille (partly because of his parents' backing and because he had a steadier job), she didn't even flinch. He didn't know this woman. He hadn't seen her since.

"It's so hard," Enjolras swallows," to be around Camille. She's a constant reminder of how I failed and I promised I'd never fail her. And I did. And some days, I feel like I can't do it and I know-I know I should be better to her. I don't want her patiently waiting for someone to love her like Éponine did. I wanna tell her. I wanna tell her everyday, but then I look at her and she looks so much like her mother and I failed her too."

Enjolras looks down, hoping to hide his tears. Kayla stays silent knowing this isn't something admits often. He chuckles dryly. "I always wanted to be a pro bono lawyer. Help those that can't always get representation, you know? But when I found out Éponine was pregnant, I had to think about becoming a real lawyer that made money," he raises his eyebrows and licks his lips. "When Grantaire suggested I take your case and after talking with you-it just made me realized how much I missed that. Doing something for the good of others? I mean, I still try to do that at work, but I get paid for it. I missed that part of myself and Camille just loved you."

He looks at her and this time he can't hide the tears. He's shaking his head. "I don't know if I can do this. I just-I don't know-"

Kayla wraps her arms around him and he buries his face in her shoulder. "You're not alone, Enjolras. You don't have to do this alone."

He lifts his head and looks down at her. She's crying too. She's crying for him. He doesn't think. He just moves on impulse. His large hand brushes her cheek before crashing his lips on hers. Kayla responds immediately. He shoves her into the island as she reaches for him. She's gripping his arms and warmth rushes through him, reminding him how long it's been since a woman's touched him. Then he hears it. Camille's soft, sleepy voice asking for water. She has to be at the top of the stairs. Kayla breaks away from him.

"Yeah, I'll get you a glass," he says roughly.

"You okay, Papa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kayla looks at him, wondering if she should say something, but he shakes his head. He gets the glass of water and sends Camille back to bed. Kayla's laughing softly when he comes back.

"We almost got caught," she grins.

"Yeah, almost," he touches her side.

Kayla leans into him and sighs. "I should go."

Enjolras shakes his head. "No."

"I'm going, but I'll see you later," she winks.

Enjolras just smiles.

The next morning, Enjolras wakes up with more of a spring in his step than usual. He gets Camille her cereal and heads to his office to check his email. There a few work emails, an annoying chain letter from Grantaire, and then one without a subject from ethenardier . His heart jumps to his throat.

Dear Enjolras,

It's been a long time and I didn't know how to start this. I'll just be direct. I've been wanting to ask for a while, but I'd really like to see Camille. Please email me back or call me at 212-524-1245. I'm in Manhattan now.

Sincerely,

Éponine

Enjolras lets out a shaky breath and closes out of the email. Camille hangs in the doorway.

"Are you taking me to school?"

"Uh, I-"

"I'll call Kayla."

Enjolras nods. He doesn't know how to reply to the email, so as the week goes on, he doesn't. Instead, he focuses more on his work. That's the only thing he feels comfortable with. He doesn't really talk to Kayla when she's over and he only really talks to Camille when he puts her to bed.

Kayla holds her tongue for a few days, but come Thursday night, she can't. It's been four days since Enjolras had been taken by the body snatchers and it had to stop. She drops Camille back home. They went to a movie together and Enjolras puts her to bed. Kayla hangs in the kitchen. It's weird to think that they had kissed right here only a few days ago. It's felt like a dream since he hasn't acknowledged it.

"Enjolras."

He jumps slightly, surprised that she's still here.

"What is your problem? Are you possessed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't even try that. You haven't been around all week. Cam barely sees you. I barely see you. I don't even care right now that we haven't talked about us. This is about Cam. You said you wanna be there for her more, but the last few days, you haven't been there at all!"

Enjolras sighs heavily. "I'm sorry."

Kayla rubs his arms and he leans into her touch. "Talk to me."

"It's Éponine. She sent me an email. She's in New York. She wants to see Camille. I didn't mean to ignore Cam or you. I don't know what to do. Help me, Kay," he looks into her eyes.

Kayla presses her mouth against his and he sighs. She deeps the kiss and he scoops her up, hooking her legs around his back. They stalk quietly up the stairs into his bedroom. Enjolras locks the door. Kayla tugs on his collar and drags him over to his bed. His hands run down her curvy hips as they fall onto it. She's tugging at his buttons when he stops her.

"I don't-I haven't since-"

"I got it."

"What?"

"The pill. God, Enj, you're killing the mood."

"Sorry."

Clothing is tossed on the floor and Kayla rolls on top of him. She lowers herself down and he gasps. She starts moving and suddenly, she feels so good that everything else disappears.

"This was such a good idea," he finds himself saying and she laughs.

They find a rhythm and he knows it's not going to last. They're both too impatient right now. He dips his hand between her legs and she bites her lip to keep from crying out. She rolls her hips and he groans a little too loud.

"Quiet, you wanna get caught?" she looks down at him with an arched eyebrow. She's so smug. He flips her and covers her mouth with his as he slams back into her. She moans into his mouth. She's gripping his arms and arches her back. He clenches his jaw and collapses on top of her, burying his face in her breasts.

"Not bad for a monk," she smirks.

"Monks don't have children."

Kayla rolls her eyes and lifts his head up from her chest. She wiggles away and he reaches for her.

"Clingy," she teases.

Enjolras smiles and touches her hair. "You really are beautiful."

"I don't believe any compliments after sex, you know," Kayla grins.

"Normally a good policy, but I mean it," he kisses her.

"I know you do," she sighs.

He pulls her into his chest as their legs tangle together. She drapes the sheet over the both of them.

"What do you think I should do?" he kisses her hair.

"Well, I think you owe it to yourself and Cam to meet her. See what her intentions are. Get some answers. You deserve that much," she looks up at him with her sky blue eyes.

Enjolras nods, knowing she's right. "If I go out to New York, could you watch Cam?"

"Of course," Kayla answers immediately.

"You really love her, don't you?" Enjolras sighs.

"I do."

She pauses and notices. "I love you too, you know."

He smiles. "Yeah?"

"I mean, at first, I thought you were so annoying. You still are."

"I'm guessing there's a but in there?"

"But I saw how much you loved Cam, even though it was difficult. Even before you told me about Éponine, I knew you were struggling with something. Like you were...stuck. Handed something you never expected to deal with. But you were trying so hard. My dad didn't do that. My mom died giving birth to me and he hated me for it," Kayla bites the inside of her cheek. "He loved her so much that he couldn't love me. He failed me. Even though Éponine left you, you don't ever blame Cam for it. You haven't failed her. You say you can't do it, but you can. You did. You gave her a real home, you know? And I love you for that."

Enjolras wipes away her tears. "I knew I felt something for you when you first taught Cam how to make chocolate chip cookies. You were so natural with her. So patient. And she just watched you, hung on every detail. And she wasn't yours and that just struck me. How compassionate you are. And you didn't stop. You didn't give up on us. I love you for that."

He isn't sure who made the first move, but they're kissing again. Desperate hard kisses at first, but neither wants to stop for it to end. Then Enjorlas' mouth relaxes against hers as he realizes it doesn't have to end.

When Kayla wakes up, Enjolras isn't there. She throws her clothes on and hears him downstairs with Camille.

"I didn't know you were sleeping over!" Camille says when she sees her.

"Yeah...I did," Kayla looks at Enjolras who looks a little red.

"Why didn't you bring extra clothes?" Camille asks.

"It was kind of a surprise," she laughs.

"Papa is making pancakes," Camille smiles.

"I didn't know you could make pancakes."

"You don't have to be a genius to make pancakes."

"Says the man who couldn't make spaghetti a year ago."

"Shut up."

He sets both plates on the island. "Orange juice or milk?"

"Milk," they both reply.

Enjolras starts eating his breakfast, trying to figure out how to tell Camille.

"So, I have some stuff to tell you, Cam."

"Yeah?" she doesn't look up from her plate.

"Kayla and I are dating," he hopes he didn't get his signals crossed. She loves him, but he isn't sure, maybe he should've asked if she wanted to announce this to Cam.

"Really?" she looks at Kayla.

"Yep," she nods to Enjolras. Of course it's okay.

"That's so awesome," she hugs her.

"Thanks, sweetie," Kayla smiles and rubs her back.

"Glad you're so happy about it," Enjolras grins.

"Well, it only took you forever," Camille glares at her father.

"That was my fault," he puts his hands up.

"Duh. So is that all the stuff?" she pulls away from Kayla and goes back to her breakfast.

"No, that's not all the stuff. I have to go to New York for a day or so and Kayla will be watching you," he wants to be as vague as possible.

"Really? This is the best day ever! Sleepover with Kayla!" Camille jumps up and hugs Kayla again.

Kayla laughs loudly. "We'll have a really good time, okay?"

"I can't wait!" Camille grins.

Enjolras sends Éponine an email. Even though she gave him her phone number, he doesn't want to call her. They decide to meet next week. The night before he leaves, he can't sleep. He keeps turning over. He's done this many times before, but now there's someone else in his bed.

"Enjolras," Kayla sighs. She offered to stay the night because she knew this would happen.

"Sorry," he rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

"You're worried," her hand finds his in the dark.

"I've never left Cam alone before-well that she can remember."

"We're gonna be fine. We'll have a girls' night. You know she's safe with me, right?"

Enjolras turns on the light. "Of course I do. I've just been it for her, you know? It's weird."

"You're being a good dad, that's not weird. That all you're nervous about?" she arches an eyebrow.

"No, that's not it," he nearly laughs at how well she knows him. Why didn't he tell her earlier? She makes things so much better. "I don't know what to say to her."

"Then let her start the conversation. She's the one who reached out. And if you tell her, you can't do it-talking to her any of it, tell her why. She needs to know."

He nods and is quiet for a minute or two. But when Kayla starts to wonder if she said something wrong, Enjolras leans over and kisses her shoulder.

Kayla is making Camille breakfast when Enjolras announces that he's going. Camille kisses him on the cheek and Kayla squeezes him a little tighter. He wants to stay here, but he knows he owes this to himself and Camille.

The flight isn't long enough and he's on the streets of Manhattan in no time. He can't believe that Éponine has been in the States. He always thought she stayed in France. He throws his bags on the hotel bed. She wanted to meet at 5. He has an hour.

Back in Chicago, Kayla is painting Camille's toenails while their cookies are baking.

"What are we gonna do after the cookies?" Camille asks as she licks dough off the wooden spoon.

"Since your dad isn't here that means we can watch romantic comedies and you, my girl, are gonna see two of the best ones ever made," Kayla smiles.

"What are they?" Camille's blue eyes widen.

Kayla pulls them out of her bag and hands them to her.

"_Sleepless in Seattle_ and _You've Got Mail_?"

"Ever seen 'em?"

Camille raises her eyebrows. "You know my dad."

Kayla just laughs.

Enjolras waits in the sushi restaurant. He's on his second glass of water when she walks in.

She's even more beautiful now. He never thought that possible. She wears more makeup and her dark hair has been lightened by dye. He knows it "in" now, but he doesn't know what it's called. Her sleek black dress clings to her slender figure as she walks towards the table. He stands up, but doesn't touch her.

Éponine gives him a smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Have you been waiting long?"

Just five years. "No," he shakes his head as she sits down.

"You've cut your hair," she comments. "You look so...adult."

"Could say the same for you."

"Yeah. I guess," she shrugs awkwardly. "You're at a law firm?"

"Yeah."

The small talk continues and it's killing him. He was never good at small talk, but with his ex-wife he's even worse at it. She tells him about living in SoHo and her shows. He nods mostly. He can tell she's just talking because she's nervous. She'd do it around Marius all the time, when she had feelings for him. Just ramble.

"Can I see a picture of Camille?" Éponine asks when they get their food.

"Uh," Enjolras pulls his phone out of his pocket," yeah."

He slides through them, not really looking and hands it to her.

"She really has your eyes," Éponine swallows," she's...beautiful. So is the woman that's with her. Is that your girlfriend?"

Enjolras looks back at the picture and realizes it's from Kayla's birthday. She wasn't big on candles, so she let Cam blow them out for her. " Oh, Kayla. Yeah, she is."

"Oh," Éponine doesn't even try to smile this time. "Well, she seems really happy with her."

"Yeah, Cam really loves Kayla," he says as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

Éponine doesn't hide the flinch. He didn't mean it like that. He was just stating a fact.

"I hope he finds her," Camille says as Jonah asks the different women if they're Annie.

"Just watch," Kayla smirks.

Camille is quiet until Annie takes Sam's hand and they walk to the elevator.

"They can't end it like that. We have to see them get married!" Camille sighs at the TV.

"But did you like it?" Kayla asks as she takes the DVD out of the player.

"I loved it! But it can't end like that!" Camille growls.

"I'm sorry, but it does," Kayla laughs and puts in _You've Got Mail_.

"Kayla, can I ask you something?" Camille asks as she gets back on the couch.

"Of course, honey," she says.

"Why did my dad go to New York?"

Kayla reaches for her Coke. "You really should talk to him about that, Cam."

"Kayla...please."

Camille is giving her the puppy eyes and Kayla sighs. They should've talked about what she was supposed to say if she asked. She really doesn't want to lie to her and either way the conversation goes, she'll have to know why he went.

"He went to talk to your mom. She wants to meet with you," Kayla says looking Camille in the eyes.

"I don't wanna see her," Camille turns her head.

"Why? She's your mom," Kayla keeps her voice as gentle as possible.

"No, she's not," Camille looks back up at her," Can you be my mom? I want you to be my mom."

Kayla blinks back her tears as she smiles at her. "Cam, I would love to be your mom, but you can have me and your mom."

"I don't want her because...she left. And you're here. You're always here," tears slip down her face.

Kayla wraps her arms around her. "And I'm not going anywhere, baby."

"Look, Éponine, I didn't travel over 700 miles to make awkward small talk. You wanted to meet," Enjolras looks her directly in the eyes.

Éponine raises her eyebrows. "I forgot how direct you were." She sips her wine and sets it back down. She takes a deep breath.

"We were so young, Enjolras, when we had Camille and got married. My mom got married young when she was pregnant with me and she was trapped with my dad. She hated him so much and she hated us for it. I didn't want to be like that. I had my own dreams for my life and I didn't want to end up resenting you because I loved you so much."

Enjolras almost laughs. She left him because she loved him? He knew how troubled her family life was. He remembered her telling him stories about how her father beat her and her mother drank all the time, but how could she ever think their life would've been like that? He's waited five years to hear this, so he lets her continue.

"I was so scared and you didn't seem scared at all. I didn't know how to talk to you. You just wanted to get married and put off law school. But now, my life is really together and I want to fix the mistake I've made. I really want a relationship with my daughter. I-"

"You don't even send Cam a birthday card. How can you do that?"

"Because it was too hard!" Éponine doesn't even hide her tears like she used to. They well up in her dark brown eyes and slide down her cheeks. He used to hate seeing her crying and even now, he can't help the pang in his heart at the sight of it. "I wanted to be stable for her! I wanted to be someone she'd be proud of! Don't think not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of her."

He was fine until that last statement. Any sympathy he might have felt has been erased by anger because he knows something worse than Éponine's tears: Camille's.

"No, Éponine, that's exactly what I think. You know, what I don't even care about what you did to me-I used to but-I've moved on. But Cam-you left her! You gave birth to her and you left her!"

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done, Enjolras. I wish I could take it back! I wish there had been some other way," Éponine pleads. He can tell she's trying so hard to get him to understand, but he can't.

"There was! You could've stayed! I don't think I can let you see her," Enjolras shakes his head.

"You can't do that! She's my daughter!"

"Yes, I can because I have full custody and she is _my_ daughter. You don't know that she wants to be a vet or how much she loves animals. You don't know that she's in a higher reading level and how proud of that she is. Or that she takes piano lessons and her favorite color is purple-"

"No, I don't and I'm sorry, but I want to know now-"

"No! You don't have that right because you don't have to comfort her on her birthday. You know I contemplated telling Cam that you were dead because I wanted to spare her that pain, but I couldn't. I couldn't lie to her. Every birthday she thinks that maybe, she'll get something from you. And she doesn't and it kills her every time and that is all on you, Éponine!"

Enjolras feels his phone buzzing in his pocket and pulls it out.

"Enjolras!" Éponine snaps.

"It's Kayla and she's watching Camille," he glares at her. "Hey. Everything okay? Oh. No, no-Kayla it's fine. She did? Wow. Yeah. But she's okay? Thank you. You too. Bye."

"Kayla told Camille why I came out here and she doesn't want to see you."

"What?" Éponine's voice breaks.

"She doesn't want you because you left her. Until she does, I can't let you see her. Take me to court if you want but they'll put her on the stand and she'll say that. I think she's been through enough, don't you?" Enjolras throws his napkin on the table and stands up.

"Enjolras, please, please, just let me-" Éponine grabs his wrist. She's begging him now.

"No, I've listened. I've let you explain. That's more than you gave me. Remember your note? I can't do this. Four words for a three year relationship? I don't think I owe you anything else," he pulls his hand back and walks out of the restaurant.

Back at the hotel, he calls Kayla. They're in the middle of _You've Got Mail_ since they had to restart it.

"So she's okay?"

"Yeah, she loves the movie. But there's a part I didn't tell you about what she said."

"What?"

"She wants me to be her mom."

"She does?"

"I know that's a lot to hear-"

"No, it's not. It makes sense."

"It does?"

"Of course it does."

"I just didn't wanna tell you while you were with Éponine."

"Yeah, I understand."

"You okay?"

"I'm angry and tired. Just hearing her rationalize. I couldn't take it."

"And you shouldn't have to."

"You're amazing."

"No, I'm really not."

"Yeah, you are."

"You should get some rest. You've had a rough night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good idea. Love you."

"Love you too."

Enjolras comes back in the afternoon. Camille rushes to the door and he picks her up.

"I love you, Camille," he hugs her tightly.

"I love you too, Papa," she buries her face in his shoulder.

He sighs. It's been a hard five years, but every minute was worth it because of this. He kisses her brown hair and sets her back down.

"Hey," Kayla walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hey," he kisses her.

Camille starts tugging on Kayla's shirt and they break apart.

"Cam, this is not _You've Got Mail_ and you are not Brinkley," she laughs.

"No, I'm Jonah and you're Annie," she smiles.

Kayla grins. "I like that."

Enjolras stares at them. "I think I missed something."

"Yeah, like two of the best movies ever."

"Really?" he looks at Kayla.

"Pretty much."

"Then I guess I'll have to watch them."

"Right now. Let's watch them right now," Camille takes his hand and drags him into the living room.

"Oh no," Enjolras groans as the credits start," this is a girl movie."

Kayla and Camille chuckle wickedly.

"And your girls wanna watch it," Kayla gives him a look.

"Yeah, your girls," Camille grins.

"I give then," Enjolras smiles.

He'd do anything for his girls.


End file.
